


Eu adoro a minha avó

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kid Fic, My invented next generation, Post-Series
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numa escola primária, a discussão é sobre famílias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu adoro a minha avó

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrita em 2005

– Muito bem, classe – A Profª Lindley ergueu a voz – Quero que todos me entreguem seus trabalhos sobre a família. Como vocês sabem, o autor do melhor trabalho vai ganhar ingressos grátis para ir com os pais ao zoológico Muggle.

 

Uma onda de excitação percorreu a turma, formada por crianças de nove e dez anos. A professora sorriu para eles, recolhendo os trabalhos pedidos enquanto dizia:

 

– Agora vamos discutir os trabalhos. Alguém gostaria de falar para a turma quem escolheu como membro preferido da família?

 

– Eu! – Uma menina de cabelos castanhos compridos ergueu a mão. – Eu quero.

 

– Pode falar, Srta. Smith. Quem é o seu parente preferido?

 

– O meu pai. Ele leva a mim e meus irmãos para passear e ele sabe muitas coisas. Ele até troca as fraldas do meu irmãozinho Zacharias, que é um bebezinho.

 

– Muito bem, Srta. Smith. Alguém gostaria de fazer alguma pergunta para a Srta. Smith? Alguém quer falar de sua família?

 

– Eu! – Foi a vez de uma menina loura. – Eu adoro minha irmã Hannah. Ela já está em Hogwarts e me conta coisas muito legais! Ela já teve dois namorados e disse que esse ano vai ter um baile de gala no Halloween!

 

A professora sorriu:

 

– Sim, Srta. Abott, eu tenho certeza de que vai adorar Hogwarts daqui a dois anos. Alguém quer fazer alguma pergunta para a Srta. Abott sobre sua família?

 

– É verdade o que dizem sobre a Torre de Astronomia em Hogwarts? – perguntou um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos maliciosos, com um sorrisinho maroto. – Que todo mundo sobe lá para se beijar escondido e namorar?

 

– Sr. McMillan! – Madame Lindley ralhou em meio aos sorrisinhos da turma. – Por favor, comporte-se! Mais alguém quer falar sobre sua família? – Uma mão se ergueu. – Sim, Sr. Weasley? Diga-nos quem é o membro da família que o senhor mais gosta.

 

– Eu adoro a minha avó – falou o menino de cabelos vermelhos feito fogo. – Ela tem as histórias mais legais que eu já ouvi, e ela fez muitas coisas interessantes quando era jovem. Sabia que ela era amiga de Albus Dumbledore?

 

A turma soltou sons de admiração e até a professora arregalou os olhos.

 

– Perry, sua avó deve ser muito velha! – riu-se um dos garotos sentados na frente.

 

– Não é mais velha do que a *sua* avó, Longbottom! E você sabe que elas são amigas! – Houve risos e ele continuou: – Meu avô trabalhava no Ministério. A vovó também trabalhou um tempo, mas eu esqueci em quê, e aí ela teve filhos e não pôde mais trabalhar, porque eram muitos filhos. Ela gosta de contar histórias de quando era solteira, histórias de Harry Potter.

 

A turma inteira emudeceu, perplexa.

 

– Harry... Potter?

 

– Sua avó conheceu Harry Potter?

 

– Mas Harry Potter existiu mesmo? Eu pensei que ele fosse só lenda, que nem Dumbledore!

 

Com um ar profundamente superior em cada uma de suas sardas, Perry Weasley afirmou:

 

– Minha família praticamente adotou Harry Potter que, como vocês sabem, era órfão. Minha avó adora Harry e sente muitas saudades dele. Ela sabe muito sobre as Guerras Voldemort. Ela me disse até que naquele tempo todo mundo tinha tanto medo dele que nem pronunciava o nome Voldemort. Eles o chamavam de Você-Sabe-Quem.

 

– Puxa! Devia ser confuso.

 

– É verdade. Meu tio-avô até hoje fala Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

 

– Vovó e vovô lutaram contra Voldemort ao lado de Dumbledore e de Harry Potter. Uma vez eles enfrentaram sozinhos dez Comensais da Morte e o próprio Voldemort dentro do Ministério!... – A admiração cresceu. – Dumbledore só chegou depois! Vovô até ficou ferido, e vovó disse que Sirius Black morreu nesse dia.

 

– Mas se Harry Potter existiu mesmo, então cadê ele? Morreu? Por que ninguém fala sobre ele?

 

– Eu sei por quê – garantiu o jovem Weasley. – A vovó foi grande amiga de Harry Potter, ela e o vovô. Eles eram inseparáveis em Hogwarts. Ela me contou que Harry Potter derrotou Voldemort na Batalha de Hogwarts depois que Dumbledore morreu. Harry Potter ia se casar, mas aí aconteceu uma coisa muito triste.

 

– O quê?

 

– A pessoa que Harry escolheu para se casar ficou ferida na batalha final, em Hogwarts. Foi um ferimento ou uma maldição muito séria, eu não sei bem. Vovó disse que foi uma surpresa saber que Harry Potter gostava tanto de alguém. Os dois namoravam escondido.

 

– Escondido? Por quê?

 

– Porque Harry Potter gostava de um espião chamado Severus Snape. Era professor de Hogwarts. Mestre de Poções, parece.

 

A Professora estava tão interessada na história do jovem Weasley que nem mais interferia, igualmente capturada pela história do menino. Ela perguntou:

 

– E esse Snape morreu?

 

– Não no começo. Ele foi tratado em Hogwarts, e Harry Potter não arredou o pé da cama dele, dia e noite. Vovô e vovó foram visitá-lo, e ele estava lá, do lado do tal Snape. Foi a última vez que alguém viu Harry Potter.

 

Mais admiração ainda. A Srta. Smith franziu o rostinho:

 

– Ué? Ele simplesmente sumiu?

 

– Em pleno ar. Ele e o tal Snape também. É um mistério até hoje. Vovó disse que na época se falou em mil coisas: que era uma maldição de Voldemort, que o espírito de Dumbledore veio levar Snape para o descanso e Harry quis ir junto, que os dois fizeram um pacto de morte e o Ministério abafou a história toda... – Murmúrios. – O certo é que ninguém sabe direito o que o aconteceu, ou não está falando. Dizem que desde então uma parte das masmorras de Hogwarts está fechada para os alunos. Muita gente acha que os fantasmas dos dois estão lá.

 

A professora riu-se:

 

– Sr. Weasley, isso é pura bobagem.

 

– É o que a vovó diz, e eu acredito nela. Ela sempre foi muito esperta, sabe, muito inteligente. Quando ela e o vovô reúnem "o velho pessoal", eles sempre cochicham coisas, como antigos segredos, sabe? Todos os meus tios-avôs também cochicham. E eles ficam vendo umas fotos de dois homens velhos num lugar ensolarado, tipo tropical. A vovó e o vovô sempre foram muito amigos de Harry Potter na escola. Vovô conta as aventuras que eles tiveram juntos, e a vovó ajudava muito nessas aventuras, porque ela era inteligente. Então eu não tenho certeza, mas será que ela não continua ajudando? Ela pode estar escondendo Harry Potter até hoje!

 

– Oh!!

 

– Você acha isso, Perry?

 

– Eu acho que é possível – o jovem olhou para os coleguinhas com um ar de sabidinho – Afinal de contas, a vovó é muito esperta e com certeza ia arrumar um lugar muito bem escondido para eles viverem sem jamais serem achados. Ou então ela iria arrumar um disfarce perfeito para os dois.

 

– Puxa, Perry. Sua avó é mesmo muito esperta.

 

– Minha avó é a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo. Ela sabe de muitos segredos e muitas histórias interessantes. Ela sabe tudo sobre o temível roncafedes-do-chifre-amassadinho! Meu bisavô que contou para ela, e ele conhecia um monte de mistérios por causa do jornal dele, o _Quibbler_.

 

A admiração cresceu e os alunos concordaram que realmente a vovó Weasley era a bruxa mais brilhante de sua geração.

 

**THE END**

 

 

 


End file.
